My daddy and a lady?
by Alexward
Summary: Renesme goes shoping with Edward what happens when a woman wants Edward... ONE-SHOT...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

**I would like to thanks my beta FoschiaFre****ak-17 for her awesome job in my history.**

**Renesme's POV**

My daddy and a lady?

"Daddy, can we get vanilla ice cream?" I asked my dad. It wasn't like I really needed to, but they have told me I had to begin speaking my thoughts, which was uncomfortable. Daddy chuckled from my last thought.

"Of course dear we can get the vanilla ice cream," he answered because he had to notice my annoyance.

"**Thank you daddy" **I thought.

"You are welcome sweetie," he said as he began singing a song from the radio.

After a couple of minutes that seem eternal, we arrived at the grocery store. My family said I had little patience, something that I had inherited from my dad.

"Ready Nessie?" my dad asked me.

"**Yes daddy****." **I thought again. It really annoys me to have to speak when I could just think.

"You know that your mom told you that you had to begin talking your thoughts out loud" he told me.

"Yes daddy, but I also remember mom gets angry when you call me Nessie so we are even. You don't tell mommy I speak with my mind and I don't tell her you called me Nessie." I told him. He looked at me with surprise.

"You know you have been spending too much time with Emmet." I didn't respond to what he said. It was true, but Uncle Emmet could be so funny sometimes.

He took my hand and led me into the grocery store. We came today because grandma was away with grandpa having some quality time, or that was what my mom had told me when I asked her.

I noticed that once we entered all women were looking at my daddy. That made me angry because it was easy to know what they were thinking. My daddy was really handsome, but no lady could win over mommy. She was prettier than all of the women here.

We went over to the frozen section were the ice cream was. It was one of the human foods that really tasted yummy. While we were there, a woman came over to us and began speaking to my daddy.

"Is this beautiful lady your daughter?" the lady asked. I looked at her. She was as tall as my daddy and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes." my daddy answered

"Hi my name is Kellie. What's your name sweetie?" the woman asked me.

"Renesme." I told her in a cold voice.

"A very… original name." she replied.

"Yes. It's a very pretty name because my mom chose it, and she is the prettiest woman on the planet!" I told the lady, letting her know that my daddy was already taken.

"And where's your mommy?" the lady asked me.

"At home with my Aunt Alice and my Uncle Jasper." I told her. The lady turned to talk with my daddy.

"Well, I'm not married." she told my daddy. She opened her purse, took out a post it, and wrote something on it. "If you ever feel like calling me, here is my number." she put the paper in daddy's shirt pocket and turned away.

I was really angry, not only at the lady, but at my daddy because he had said nothing about what the woman had said. I felt my eyes beginning to tear up, but I had to hold it in, I could cry later. Then I remembered he could read thoughts, but thanks to my Aunt Alice, I knew the way to block daddy when I didn't want him to hear my thoughts, so I began singing in my mind. My daddy said nothing.

We finished doing the groceries and we went back to car. I still hadn't talked to my dad. Yes he was no longer daddy, but dad. It was a record for me. I had not stopped talking to someone for so long, as far as I could remember.

When we finished putting the groceries in the back of the car, my dad fastened my seatbelt.

"Why are you blocking me Renesme?" He asked me.

"Because I don't want you to know what I am thinking. Isn't it obvious" I told him still singing in my head.

"Hey watch your language young lady! you can't talk to your father like that." The anger overwhelmed me and I slipped, letting him know what I was actually thinking. He began to laugh and I couldn't help it, I snapped.

"What's so funny?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You think I really like the lady that talked to me earlier?" he asked.

"Yes! If you didn't, why did you keep her number?"

"I did not kept it I threw it into the garbage as soon as I found one. You were so concentrated on blocking me that you didn't even notice." he answered me honestly.

And why didn't you tell the lady to back off?" I still wanted to find a reason for my anger.

"Because you already had honey! Remember, you told the lady your mom was the most beautiful women on the planet, which is true." there was a pause in which neither of us spoke. I was still angry, but now only at the lady.

"Nessie, did you really doubt the love I have for your mother?" my dad asked me.

"No, I just don't like that other woman trying to seduce you daddy." even if I had the appearance of a three year old, my mind was the one of a teenager. I read a lot and knew hard words, like seduce, and yes he was daddy again.

"You don't have to worry Ness, no woman can ever touch my heart because it's has already been taken by two gorgeous women." he told me.

"What do you mean?" Two? How was that possible?

"Yes one half of my heart is your mother's, and the other half is yours my little angel."

"Ahh." that's all I could say as I let out a sigh of relief.

"**Then you promise your heart**** will always be mommy's and mine? And no other women?" **I asked mentally

"I don't promise you… I swear to you that no other woman will interfere between us." he swore to me.

"**You love mommy a lot, don't you daddy?"**

Yes you can't even imagine how much, she changed my world, she is now my world, she's the most gorgeous, intelligent woman I'll ever know, I love everything about her and would never change anything about her."

We didn't need to say more. We rode quietly as we approached home.

When we got home, we saw mommy watching TV with Aunt Alice. She looked at us when we entered the room.

"So how was your shopping trip?" She asked.

"Fine." I told her **"No need to tell her a woman tried to steal her husband, do we daddy?" **he just laughed. We both knew mom could explode when she got angry. **"And daddy remember you don't tell her about my mentally speaking and I won't tell her you call me Nessie, ok?" **daddy just nodded. Mom looked at us with questioning eyes

"Don't worry about it Bella just some father daughter time." she just nodded as daddy placed a kiss on mommy's lips.

"Jezz get a room." my Uncle Emmet called from upstairs.

"Shut up Uncle Emmet!" I told him. Uncle Emmet look astonished while my Aunt Alice, my mom, and my dad burst into laughter.

------------------------------------

**Like it, Hate it **

**Let me know REVIEW**


End file.
